If :A Question of Time:
by yamina-chan
Summary: What would have happened if Sir Aaron had not sealed Lucario away? This story is a changed version of history. Movie 8 FanFiction


**IF **

**A question of time**

Story by: yamina-chan  
Charackters from the Movie: Mew to Hadou no Yusha Lucario

**

* * *

**

* * *

_They say, there is no room for questions like "What would it be like, if this or that would have happened?" in history. Still, people are asking these questions again and again.  
This is the story of a Lucario and his master and what it could be like, if some things in the past would have happened differently._

**. . .**

He was running. The chasers were falling behind, but that was just now. He was a good fighter, yes, but it was impossible to fight a whole Army.  
No, two armies on their way to a battle against each other and everyone who'd try to stop them. They would clash. It would be the end for the kingdom of Rohta. He knew it, still he didn't want to give up.

Lucario jumped on a tree for a moment, searching for a way he could use without getting caught. An attack just moments ago hat temporary blinded him but that was no problem for the Pokémon since he had learned to see the Aura of all things, the energy of life that was inside everything and could only be sensed by some chosen ones.  
All he could do, was trying to reach the palace, fight and fall with his people, while protecting his homeland from the two let out a quiet growl. What should he do to stop this? What COULD he do?

_Aaron-sama_, he thought, _this war will eliminate everything. Is there no way to avoid it?_

A cry filled of pain made him turn his head up and look to the sky, still using his ability to see and feel the aura. He knew that voice. And just two seconds later his senses told him that he was right. It was Pidgeot, a Pokémon that was following the orders of his master Aaron just as Lucario did. But that was the only similarity they had. Lucario was a fighting-steel type Pokémon, trained by Aaron to use aura and able to communicate with humans through telepathy. Pidgeot on the other hand was a flying type Pokémon, strong enough to carry a full grown man. And that was, what it was doing right now. Lucario could sense the Aura of his master on its back.

If they had left the castle, maybe Aaron had an idea. Lucario couldn't think of anything but maybe his master could so he left the tree and started running to catch up with the others. Ignoring the fact, that if he would head that way, the two armies would surround him for sure. He noticed that one of the antagonistic army's was attacking the birdlike Pokémon again and that Pidgeot had to do some sort of forced landing. Lucario started to hurry up.

«_Aaron-sama!_», he shouted, when he was close enough for the human to hear him. Aaron was standing on a rock, looking down to the blue Pokémon that had stopped in front of him. It seams that he was waiting for Lucario. Maybe he was, since he could as well sense the aura.

«_Aaron-sama..._»

Lucarios voice reflected the despair that the Pokémon was feeling. He wished so much that his master could think about something to stop this war. Aaron started to speak as well, sounding worried.

"Lucario! Your eyes..."

«_I am __fine__!_»

There was a moment of silence, then suddenly Aaron turned around.

"Leave this place!"

Lucario made a confused sound. He had been prepared for many but not for this order. Aaron continued to speak, still turning his back to the other one.

"I have abandoned the castle. I will never return to the castle again."

«_What are you saying?_» Lucario was puzzled. He tried to figure out what his master meant, but he had not much time to think since Aaron gave no answer but ran to Pidgeot. Lucario did not know why but he felt some sort of fear that he could not identify, close to panic. There was a second of hesitation. Then he followed the men.

«_Please wait!_» There was a hint of apprehensibility in his voice. Lucario didn't want to be left behind, not like that, not now!

Without warning Aaron turned around raising his arm and with it his staff, the symbol of the guardian of aura. That way, he looked as if he was about to attack his student. The sudden action made Lucario stop, watching his master who had stopped as well. Frozen in the middle of his movement, looking at the Pokémon with guiltiness in his eyes. His whole body seemed to clench. Lucario couldn't see it since his eyes where still closed but he noticed the flicker in his masters aura.

"I...can't." The guardian closed his eyes and let his arm ease slowly. The blue Pokémon did not understand this at all. After some seconds he started walking near to his master who was observing Lucario in silence.

"You'd follow me, even if I am telling you not to, won't you?", he asked suddenly in a calm voice.

Unsure Lucario lowered his head. If he did, he would act against his masters order. But on the other hand, following that command meant separating from the man. Something he couldn't in a situation like this. «_I..._»  
For a moment there was a sad smile on Aarons face. Then the human turned his head.

"Pidgeot, are you able to carry both of us?"

The birdlike Pokémon, which had just left the coppice's that had been used for the landing made a sound that was some sort of agreeing. Aaron climbed on the back fast.

"Grab a hold, Lucario."

The Pokémon did that, relieved that he was allowed to join. But he wasn't happy. His master was acting weired. Probably because of the danger? Evenif he hadn't known that the two armies where close, he would have heard them by now. Another reason for him to worry.  
Aaron gave a signal and Pidgeot left the ground.

"Good guy", Aaron tried to encourage his Pokémon. "Head to the Tree of Beginning. You'll make it, I'm sure."

Lucarios ears twitched.

«_The Tree of Beginning?_»

That was a holy place in the kingdom. A giant mountain with the shape of a tree. It was seen from almost everywhere in the country. People said, that it was the place where Mew lives, the most powerful Pokémon known. Yet, no one had seen it for ages. But still humans and Pokémon respected this place and did not harm it. Usually they did not even come near. So Lucario was, of course, surprised to hear his masters words.

«_What do you want there, Aaron-sama?_»

"I will stop this war."

«_You will...How?_»

The human remained silent. The next thing that was unusual. Aaron had always explained Lucario what he was intending to do. So why would he now...  
Lucario shook his head.  
The Pokémon had always felt confidence in this men, he was not going to change that now, just because Aaron was acting different from normal. The whole situation was not normal, so of course Aaron wouldn't be unaffected by that.

_Whether he will tell me about it or not, if he says he knows a way to stop the war, then that is the truth. _

"Go down, Pidgeot. We'll part here."

The voice of his master caught his attention and Lucario noticed that they already reached their goal. With a leap Aaron reached the ground, followed by Lucario only a second later.  
The birdlike Pokémon flapped, looked at them one last time and then left.

"Hurry, Lucario. We can't afford to lose time. Come!"

«_Yes, Master!_»

Since Lucario did not know where the young man was heading to, he just ran next to him. Aaron instead seamed to know very well where he was going. He never looked around and guided Lucario with a self-assuredness, as if he had lived here for years, which Lucario knew wasn't true.

"That way!"

They ran into a tunnel, deeper into the mountain. As soon as they entered a strange sound started to fill the air. Filled with pain and grief.

«_What is that?_», Lucario asked. Just listening made him feel uncomfortable.

"I think this is the voice of the Tree of Beginning. It feels what is going on in our Kingdom and knows what is going to happen."

Lucario growled but said nothing else. There was a curve and suddenly they stood in a big cave.

Everyone in Rohta was used to the green and blue crystals, which where seen all over the country. Still everyone would be surprised to see what was inside here. Additive to all the normal sized crystals there was a giant one in the middle of the cave and one on the celling. Something that seamed to be green light was flowing all over, falling down from the higher crystal. It seamed more like it was dancing though.  
Human and Pokémon could sense a strange and mysterious power and an aura filled with live. Lucario wanted to ask, what this was, but he was to overwhelmed to do so. Aaron, knowing his subordinate, started to explain.

"This is the heart of the Tree of Beginning. And now listen carefully, Lucario. You stay right here where you are. Promise me, that you won't interfere, no mater WHAT is going to happen."

Surprised the Pokémon turned his head.

"You'll have to promise, otherwise you must leave now and head back to the palace with Pidgeot."

«_Aaron-sama?_»

"Decide. We can't waste time anymore!" The harsh voice of Aaron made Lucario wince.

«_I'll do as you wish._»

"Good." Aaron sounded relieved. He handed the staff over to Lucario. "Take care of that."

«_Your staff? But why? What are you going to do?_»

"I already told you: I will stop this war."

Lucario wanted to ask more but Aaron stepped inside the cave, looking around.

"Please come out. Mew!"

A Pokémon voice filled the air and Aaron turned around, looking up. Lucario did the same. And really: there was Mews aura. It brightened up a bit and then turned back to normal. If the blue Pokémon would have looked at Mew with eyes open, he would have seen that Mew had been transformed into a Ho-Oh and just gave up this illusion. Now it flew down to Aaron, blue eyes meeting another pair of blue eyes. The men was determined to do what would be needed.

"Mew, I know that you are one with this tree. I beg you, lend me your strength!"

"Mew?"

But not just the rosy Pokémon was astonished, Lucario didn't get what his master meant as well.

_Is he asking Mew to fight wit us?_

Aaron raised his right arm and focused his energy.

"The Wave is in me!"

A blue ball of aura appeared in front of Aarons hand, and the crystals on his gloves began to glow. It seams, that Mew understood now, since it looked at the human for a second and then suddenly a fine, green light started to surround it.

"Accept my Wave!", Aaron exclaimed. The auraball grew much wider and clasped around Mew, still growing.

Lucario gasped for breath, now understanding what his master was doing but not why.  
Aaron was transferring his aura to Mew. But not just a little bit: he was giving up all. Lucario couldn't let his eyes be closed longer and tried to open them. He blinked, then his view got better.

«_Aaron-sama!_» The Pokémon was appalled.

Even a layman could see the energy leaving Aarons body, being absorbed by Mew. The human seamed to suffer pain. The staff fell on the floor. Lucario ignored his masters orders from earlier and ran into the cave as well with the intention to stop this. He knew very well, what it would mean for Aaron to give up his whole aura.

Death.

«_Stop it!_»

Lucario wanted to grab his masters arm and pull him back. The anxiety for Aaron was much greater then everything else right now. But the humans voice made him stop.

"Stay away!", he yelled. "You promised!"

Lucario couldn't respond. All he could do was watching, shocked because of what he was seeing.

The auraball started to glow even more and suddenly, with a flash it expanded.

Lucario had to close the eyes for a second. After he opened them again, he noticed Mew flying into the green light. As soon as it did that, the Pokémon could sense a strong energy. All the crystals started to glow, sending out a ray of light. Parts of it where falling down, like leaves in the wind.  
Unnoticed from the ones inside, the Tree of Beginning send out waves of the green light, reaching every place in the kingdom. Anger and hate disappeared and the battle stopped, thanks to the power of the ancient tree.

Lucario as well noticed the feeling of harmony inside his heart, but since Aaron was staggering exhausted the concern for his master was more present to him. In the blink of an eye he was next to the human and prevented him from falling on his knees.  
Aaron wheezed and looked at the Pokémon, thankful because of the help. Slowly he sat down.

"Thanks", he whispered.

«_Aaron-sama, what have you done?_»

The men noticed incomprehension as well as solicitude in Lucarios voice.

"The Tree of Beginning has got great powers", he started, while pulling his gloves of and placing them next to him. "Much greater then everything we know, yet it can't do anything by his own. But Mew and the tree are bond together. That's why I gave Mew all my power and all my will for peace."

Aaron closed his eyes, trying to relax, when Mew joined them.

"Thank you for your help. Thanks to you our homeland will be save now."

The pink Pokémon flew a loop and gave Aaron a sad look. Lucario at the same time bite on his lips.

«_You sacrificed your Aura. You're going to die!_»

"Yes."

«_How can you be so calm? You will die, Aaron-sama! There is no way back from death!_»

The men opened his eyes again and took a look at his student.

"If my death saves many, that will be all right. I could protect our kingdom, Leen-sama, you... I am glad, that you will be all right."

The smile, that appeared on Aarons face was a true one with no regret. Lucario felt so helpless.

«_Don't leave me like that! If you're going to die here, I will share this fate!_»

"Don't be silly. You must live, Lucario. Whoever else should protect Rohta in my place if not the person I have thought everything to?"

The guardian was interrupted by a new flood of pain. Both Pokémon noticed, that the black haired was slowly disappearing. Little sparks of light were parting from his body.

"Please Lucario. Enjoy your life. Don't throw it away like this now. I know, how loyal you are, you don't have to prove it. I'd never forgive me, if you're going to die here too."

Tears started to flow down Lucarios cheeks. He didn't know what to say. The sadness he was feeling was almost unbearable. Aaron had been the first and only person he had trusted without reservation. And now this person was going to die. But Aaron didn't seam to care.

"Don't cry. There is no need to. My life will end here, but the future is right in front of you."

Lucario shook his head. «_What kind of future is that? Without you..._»

The human smiled again. "I may not be part of the future, but I am a part of your past, aren't I? So I will always be a part of you, always be with you."

Lucario thought about it, then he nodded. After one last look at his companion Aaron finally closed his eyes. His body was almost gone and he looked more like a ghost now.

"That's why I won't say farewell. I will not vanish from this world, as long as you will remember me."

Still teary-eyed, but trying to smile for his master Lucario spoke again. «_I will always remember you Aaron-sama...And I am sure, Leen-sama and all the others will too. We won't be able to put someone like you out of ours mind._»  
Aaron chuckled. Lucario never failed to comfort him. The young man raised his voice again, for the very last time.

"I am glad, that I had the opportunity to meet you. Thank you for everything, my friend."

And then he was gone. Lucario stood there, quietly crying. He did not notice, that the Mew said something to him. He stared at the place where his master had been just a moment ago. Only the gloves were proving that his master, no: his friend and master had been here. Slowly he fell on his knees, touching the gloves, as if fearing they would disappear as well.

«_Aaron-sama..._»

**. . .**

"So it is true. Aaron is dead."

The Queen was gazing out of a window, turning her back to Lucario, who just entered the room. The Pokémon didn't ask why she knew that since it was obvious. If Aaron would live, he'd be here as well.

«_Aaron-sama sacrificed his aura to Mew and the Tree of Beginning to stop the war. He saved everyone._»

"Yes. He's a hero, someone people will remember. If he didn't save us, many lives would be gone by now. And still...it hurts. We should be celebrating, but the prize we paid for peace was high."

Leen turned around, so that she could face Lucario. He was holding Aarons staff and the gloves. When their eyes meet, both knew that the other one was feeling a big loss as well.  
Lucario wondered, if she had cried or not. He knew that the queen was a person with strong will, yet very kind hearted.

The woman took the staff from Lucario and looked at it.

"People should never forget about the Hero of Aura." A faint smile appeared on her face.

«_I am sure they won't, your highness._»

Leens eyes meet Lucarios again. "Let's make sure that the land Aaron fought for will be a save and beautiful place. A land worth living in. Will you help me, to do that?"

«_If I am to follow the steps of Aaron-sama, I will do my very best, so that I won't fail on him._»

"I suppose, he would be proud to hear that."

«_If only he could tell me that by himself._»

There fell a deep silence. Both, Lucario and Leen, shared the same memory. But life goes on and there were things to do. After some days the everyday life came back to Rohta. Thanks to the work of Leen and Lucario it became a well known and peaceful kingdom. And even today, many, many years after people remember about Aaron and what he did. But all kind words can't fill the emptiness, that was felt by two hearts back then, after loosing someone dear.

**. . .**

_History is not supposed to be a nice tale, it is what happened. Maybe that is the reason for people to argue about it. What if Lucario hadn't been sealed away by Aaron? This is one of many ways, how things could have happened. No one will ever know. Maybe this is what happened in an other dimension. Maybe in an other one Lucario is the one, who sacrificed himself, to protect Aaron. Or maybe both would be trapped by the armies and no one would have been able to save the land._

_There is no room for questions like __"What would it be like, if this or that would have happened?" in history, but there is room for it in our minds._

* * *

**AN:**  
Usually I am not a big fan of "what if" stories, but this is some sort of exception *laugh*  
It was hard, though. I don't think, I would do something like that again and just continue writing in the way I usually do =D

As you noticed, I used names, titles and dialogues from the original version, including the SUB.  
It is just **way** better then the DUB. The whole story makes much more sense!

I haven't written a story in English for...quite a while, so I hope, there aren't THAT much mistakes XD  
Since I could not find a Betareder for this (One said, he'd do it, but I never heard from him again...) i fear, there will be gramma and time mistakes in it... Sorry for that.

* * *

**Replys to anonymus comments:**

_'Accept the Wave?' It's supposed to be 'Accept the Aura!' You dope! Really? No offense to your story though. :)_

-No, it's not. ^^ I am going by the Japanese Original, and there 'Aura' is not the same as 'Hadou', which is what they use. This discussion is even brough up in the movie at one point. Hadou literally means wave. However, since there is no real/better translation for it, I asmume the USA picked Aura as translation. It is similar after all. Thanks for the feedback and for pointing this out. I actually forgot to mention it. (I thought using the Japanese Title instead of the American one would be enough XD)


End file.
